


Lusty Lyrics

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione becomes the unwitting guinea pig for one of George Weasley’s new products and only one person can help her find the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusty Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamsnape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madamsnape).



> Written for the 2012 SSHG Exchange on LJ for madamsnape.
> 
> Original prompt: Snape is working as a Potions Master in Diagon Alley. Hermione comes in after being pranked by the twins and suffering particularly strange after effects. She can't help but quote love songs every time she speaks to a man. The only treatment that he can find is going to take a week to brew and longer to test. How well does he cope with every word out of her mouth drips with lust the longer she is dosed?
> 
>  
> 
> _Author's note: I hope this story satisfies the spirit of your prompt. No matter how I tried, they couldn’t wait a week for the cure._
> 
>  
> 
> (Because AO3 doesn't support footnotes [or if it does, this author couldn't figure out how to make them work] I have parenthesized a,b,c etc after the lyrics in the story, and listed them at the end.)
> 
> All song titles and lyrics are obviously © their respective creators and no infringement is intended.

The crack of Apparition sent the ravens that roosted on the massive gates of Hogwarts skyward; voicing their complaints in a cacophony of scolding caws.

The couple below had eyes only for each other and did not notice the ravens’ rebuke.

“I had a lovely time tonight, Severus.” Hermione Granger smiled at the man before her. “Thank you for dinner.”

“The pleasure was mine.” 

“Would you like to come in for a nightcap?”

Severus shook his head. “Not tonight, Hermione, I am sorry. I have a batch of Wolfsbane potion I have to finish.”

 _Damn._ “Another time then?”

“Certainly.”

Severus grasped her shoulders, leaned in and kissed her. It was very warm, very intimate, and very brief. 

Hermione hid her frustration behind a smile. “It’s your turn next week.” 

“Any suggestions?” 

“Oh, no.” She grinned. “It’s your turn. I’m not giving any hints. Surprise me.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, but his black eyes shone with mirth. “Challenge accepted. I’ll owl you this week. Until then--” He kissed her again. “Goodbye, Hermione.”

“I’ll look forward to hearing from you. Goodbye.”

Hermione waited until he Disapparated away before she frowned, shoved her hands into her pockets and walked toward the gate. The huge edifice parted in the center at her approach, and then closed behind her with a clang. As she made her way toward the castle, she wondered, not for the first time, why Snape seemed content with their relationship as it was. She was ready and willing to take things to a more intimate level with him, yet he was seemingly oblivious to her subtle (and not so subtle—come up for a nightcap? How much more cliché can you get?) invitations. 

She shook her head as she entered the castle and headed down the stairs and into her chambers next to her potions classroom. She was beginning to wonder if he was interested in her _that way_. 

The way she was interested in him.

Hermione changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She made a resolution to confront Severus about his feelings for her—or lack thereof during their get together next week. She had to find out where she stood, before she lost her heart to him completely.

~~*~~*~~

Severus Snape materialized in front of The Hogs Head Inn and went inside. He sat at the bar with a nod to Aberforth, who brought over a tumbler of Firewhiskey and set it down. As Severus sipped his drink, he pondered the conundrum which was his feelings for Hermione Granger.

After his recovery, having no desire to teach again, Severus had taken Minerva’s advice and opened an apothecary shop in Hogsmeade. He bought a small two story building located across the street from The Three Broomsticks and set up his shop on the first floor and used the second as his home. He brewed potions and kept many difficult to obtain ingredients on hand. The shop, to no one’s surprise but his, was an immediate success.

During the first Hogsmeade week two years ago, Hermione, the new Potions Mistress, had come inside to investigate. They had spent an enjoyable hour becoming reacquainted. After that, she often stopped by to chat and replenish the rarer ingredients she needed for her N.E.W.T. level classes. 

At some point, he’d asked her out to dinner and she’d accepted. Their first date was at one of his favorite places, a small out of the way Italian restaurant in the East end of London. Americo’s boasted wonderful food and a quiet atmosphere. They had talked for hours, and before he knew it, closing time had long passed and they were being shooed out by Mr. Americo. 

Snape kept asking her out and, much to his surprise, she kept saying yes. They went to the theatre, Muggle films (he especially enjoyed The Lord of the Rings and James Bond), museums, and restaurants all over Europe. Sometimes they cooked for each other (in Hermione’s case, the House Elves did the cooking, but she did choose the wine). They played chess and occasionally she won. They brewed fiddly potions together either in the classroom or in his lab. One of the best things about their time together was that their conversations never flagged. 

It had taken him weeks to kiss her. Snape frowned. Or had she kissed him first? He couldn’t recall, but either way, he knew she had come to care for him and he felt the same way about her. However…he just wasn’t sure how much further he was willing to take things. Hermione was one of the only friends he had; he didn’t want to ruin their friendship by adding physical intimacy to the equation.

And yet—he was not satisfied with the way things stood between them. And if her increasingly transparent attempts to lure him into her chambers were any indication, neither was she. But still, he continued to hesitate.

Snape signaled for a refill. Aberforth brought the bottle over and splashed a measure of the liquor into the glass. 

“You appear to be a man with a problem,” the bartender said. 

Snape shrugged. 

“Like that, is it?” The familiar blue eyes twinkled annoyingly behind his spectacles. “Must be a woman.”

Snape snorted. He and Hermione had spent a few evenings in the pub and Aberforth was as annoyingly observant as his brother. 

“Well, Snape.” Aberforth said. “In my experience, a man has three choices when it comes to a woman who has taken up residence in his—thoughts.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow.

“You can be friends, foes or lovers.”

Snape finished his drink and set the glass down on the bar. “Thank you, Aberforth.”

~~*~~*~~

The following week, Hermione left the castle and Apparated to Diagon Alley early in order to stop by Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes. She made a point of visiting the shop a couple of times a month in order to catch up on all the news (gossip was probably a better word, if she were being honest) of their friends.

She entered the shop and was immediately approached by a pretty witch wearing magenta robes.

“Good afternoon, Hermione. The guys are in the back.” 

“Thanks, Elizabeth. I know the way.” Hermione strode through the store. When she reached a door at the back of the shop, she paused and listened. She didn’t hear any unusual noises, so she opened it and stepped through…

…and found herself standing behind Ron, who ducked. She opened her mouth to conjure a Shield charm, but was hit in the face with whatever potion it was that Ron had avoided. Hermione swallowed convulsively. Whatever it was had a pleasant taste, similar to chocolate-dipped strawberries. 

That did not lessen her concern. Especially when she noticed George’s face behind his squirt gun. 

“What’s going on? (a)” She asked with a considerable amount of suspicion.

Ron handed her a handkerchief. “George decided to test one of his new inventions on me—unfortunately, you got caught in the crossfire.”

“Oops, sorry, Hermione, love,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. In fact, he watched her intently.

“Direct hit, perfect fit, you can’t get away with it. (b)” Her eyes widened. That was not what she had intended to say at all. “Please, please tell me now; is there something I should know? (c)” Again, not what she’d intended to say, but luckily it got her point across. She glared at George.

“It’s a new product for our adult exotic beverage line. The working name is ‘Lusty Lyrics’ since it’s a blend of both truth and lust potions with a song lyric compulsion spelled into it.” George frowned. “I haven’t heard anything remotely lusty in your speech so far, Hermione. Perhaps that part of it isn’t quite right yet.”

“Is there a cure for what I’ve got? (d)”

“I haven’t perfected the potion yet, never mind an antidote!” 

Hermione glared at him. She pantomimed writing on a piece of parchment, and then held out her hand.

“No way!” George cried. “You cannot expect me to just give you the recipe…it’s, it’s a secret!”

She whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. “I will attack, you best be steppin’ way back! (e)” 

George crossed his arms and smirked at her. “How can you when you can’t control the incantation?” 

Ron spoke up. “Uh, George? She doesn’t have to actually _speak out loud_ in order to do magic, mate.”

George put his hands up in defeat. “Okay, I’ll lend you the recipe. Please don’t show it to too many people!” He moved over to his workbench, unlocked a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she slipped her wand back into the holster she wore on her forearm. She mimed stirring a cauldron and an exaggerated nose. 

“Snape?” Ron guessed. 

Hermione nodded.

George handed the rolled up parchment to her. “Well, that’s okay then. Snape will be able to help you figure out an antidote and he won’t give a toss about making this for himself.” His gaze became shrewd. “Will you bring me a copy of the antidote?”

“Then what will you give me? (f)” Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

George narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Money makes the world go around, the world go around the world—money makes the world go around, the clinking clanking sound of money-money, money-money, money-money, money-money… (g)” She slapped her hand across her mouth, silencing herself.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” George ran a hand through his hair. “Since you’ll be working on the antidote with Snape, how about fifty percent of the sales profit to split between you?”

Hermione nodded her agreement. She tucked the parchment away, walked out the back door and Apparated away.

~~*~~*~~

The bell over the door tinkled as Hermione entered Snape’s apothecary shop. A quick glance around told her there were no other customers. Snape was sitting on a stool behind the counter, reading the latest issue of “Potions Monthly”. He closed the magazine, got to his feet and turned. His eyes widened.

“Hermione? Aren’t you a bit early for dinner?”

“Help me if you can, I’m feeling down, and I do appreciate you being ‘round, help me get my feet back on the ground, won’t you please, please help me? (h)”

Severus was taken aback for a moment, and then he raised an eyebrow. “I see you’ve been to visit George Weasley again.”

She looked disgusted and nodded. 

“What has he done to you this time?”

Hermione drew the parchment out of her handbag and handed it to him. When he reached for it, their fingers brushed. She felt a jolt of desire. Warmth spread across her body. She gasped softly. 

_Uh-oh._

As Snape read the parchment, Hermione silently locked the door and turned the sign from “open” to “closed” with a twitch of her finger. 

“Hermione, these ingredients—this potion won’t simply cause someone to speak using song lyrics, it contains Veritaserum. Charming.” As Snape continued to read, his expression darkened. “Not only that, the potion is also meant as an aphrodisia.” 

Hermione moved closer to him. She looked into his dark eyes and murmured, “I know it’s true (i). Rescue me, oh take me in your arms—rescue me, I want your tender charms, ‘cos I’m lonely and I’m blue. I need you and your love too, come on and rescue me. (j)” She stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his.

Severus returned her kiss, caressing her lips tenderly before gently pulling away. “Hermione, I won’t take advantage of you while you are under the influence of this potion.” 

Hermione worried her bottom lip for a moment. “Don’t you want me, baby? (k)” Her voice was a whisper.

Snape cursed Weasley in his imagination. He spared a glance at the shop door, intending to close and lock it; and noticed it was already closed and locked. He realized that the brief contact they'd had when she'd passed him the parchment had activated the aphrodisiac element in the potion since she had been compelled to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed. He returned his attention to the woman before him, reached out and pulled her into a fierce hug. “Of course I do. More than you know.” He held her at arm’s length and looked into her eyes. “However, you must understand. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of you in your current state.” His mouth quirked into a grin. “No matter how tempting.”

Her expression was earnest. “I can’t lie, no matter how I try, I can’t lie to you. (l)” She raised her eyebrows and he nodded his understanding. 

The potion would prevent her from saying anything that wasn’t true—even if it was in the form of song lyrics. His heart beat a bit faster. He felt a spark of hope. Could this woman he had come to care so much about really feel the same about him? He could find out right now--with one question. Snape pressed his lips together. He would not ask her. 

_Coward._ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius Black’s taunted him. He shrugged inwardly. Sirius might think that Snape was kidding himself with his altruistic excuses, but Severus felt it was unfair to question Hermione while she was still affected by the potion. He would not take advantage of this situation to force a declaration from her. 

Hermione captured her bottom lip with her teeth once again and seemed to come to a decision. She straightened with a sudden resolve and stepped closer to him. She looked deep into his eyes, gripped his arms and gave them a little shake.

“We’ve waited for too long, enough is enough! I want you now. My heart is aching, my body is burning…do you understand? It’s so easy to choose. We’ve got time to kill; we’ve got nothing to lose. I want you now. (m) ” 

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him. 

It was hot and demanding and, Merlin, he was getting hard in spite of his resolutions. He took control as he kissed her back. He teased her lips apart with his tongue and explored her mouth before he withdrew and nibbled her lips. He made his way along the line of her jaw. When he reached her ear, he traced it with the tip of his tongue and was rewarded with her gasp of pleasure. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” 

“I’m sure you know I don’t mind. Oh, you know I don’t mind. (n)” She closed her eyes, pressed her body against his and kissed him again.

The parchment fluttered to floor as Snape groaned and crushed her to him, deepening the kiss. One silent spell later they were skin to skin. Snape worshiped her with his mouth as he kissed her cheek, her neck, her breasts. 

Such beautiful breasts. Pink-tipped, they fit perfectly in his hand. Her nipples hardened into peaks and he bent and suckled first one, then the other. She gasped and sighed and ground her pelvis against his erection. He transfigured his robes into a blanket as he lowered her to the floor and settled down beside her. He smoothed his hand along the inside of her silky thigh. When he reached the apex, he slipped a finger into her damp curls and stroked her. 

Her hips jerked up and she moaned. “When you’re laying so close to me—there’s no place I’d rather you be than with me. I love to love you baby…do it to me again and again (o) …ohhh, Severus.”

Snape kissed his way down her quivering skin, paused long enough to tease her navel and then settled between her legs. He pushed his fingers inside of her as he tasted her. He teased her clit mercilessly with his tongue while he stroked her with his long fingers. It wasn’t long before she shattered with a cry.

Snape kissed his way back up her trembling body and captured her lips as he covered her body with his. He paused a moment, his aching cock at the entrance to her body, and looked at her. Hermione’s hair was spread around her head in a wild tangle of curls, her brown eyes were dark with passion and her cheeks were flushed. 

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She wrapped her legs around him and urged him to enter her. Her voice was low and sensual when she spoke. “Do you know what you do to me? Everything inside of me is wanting you and needing you…let’s make love all night long, until all our strength is gone. (p)” 

Snape groaned and pressed into her slowly, until he was fully sheathed. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Gods, it felt good. 

Then he began to move. He was able to maintain the torturous, achingly slow rhythm long enough to make Hermione rise up to meet him, wordlessly begging him to move faster. He grinned to himself and complied. Pleasure overcame him. He closed his eyes and reveled in the exquisite feeling of claiming this woman, the woman he finally admitted to himself that he could not live without. He drove into her with a cry and a final thrust as his climax overtook him. 

Afterword, he wordlessly cast a cleansing spell and then Apparated them into his bed in the apartment above his shop. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. 

“Severus?” 

“Yes, Hermione?”

“I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I’m afraid that I’m not sure of a love there is no cure for (q)…” Her brown eyes shone with tears. “Do you think you love me?”

Severus pulled her closer. “Yes, I think I love you too.” He kissed her softly. “We’ll work on an antidote tomorrow.”

“Severus?” Was that mischief in her voice?

“Yes, Hermione?”

“I haven’t been under the influence of the potion since you brought me to orgasm. The first time.” She leaned up on her elbow and grinned down at him. “It must have been the fabulous technique.” She bent and kissed his nose. “I’m trying to decide whether or not to tell George the effects are temporary.” She smiled sleepily and then snuggled back down into his arms once more. “It would serve him right to make him sweat for a week or so, don’t you think?”

Severus murmured in assent, but his mind was elsewhere. 

_She hadn’t been under the influence of the potion when she’d declared her love for him!_

Snape’s heart soared and he tightened his arms around her. He drifted off to sleep with the words of one of his favorite songs echoing in his thoughts:

If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day till eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you

If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend them with you

But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do, once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go through time with

If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty, except for the memory of how  
They were answered by you

But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do, once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go through time with. (r)

~~*~~*~~

(a) What’s Going On by Marvin Gaye  
(b) MC’s Act Like They Don’t Know by DJ Skribble  
(c) Is there Something I Should Know by Duran Duran  
(d) You Drive Me Crazy by N Sync  
(e) Face to Face by Tommy Lee  
(f) Let’s Build A World Together by George Jones  
(g) Money Money (Cabaret) by Liza Minelli  
(h) Help by The Beatles  
(i) Bad Girl by The Bee Gees  
(j) Rescue Me by Aretha Franklin  
(k) Don’t You Want Me by Human League  
(l) I Can’t Lie by Shea Seger  
(m) I Want You Now by Depeche Mode  
(n) Endless Love by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie  
(o) Love to Love You Baby by Donna Summer  
(p) Let’s Make Love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw  
(q) I Think I Love You by David Cassidy and the Partridge Family  
(r) Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce 


End file.
